The present invention relates to data processing methods, systems, and computer program products, and, more particularly, to data processing methods, systems, and computer program products for detecting the presence of an installation of software, documentation, Web site contents, and the like on a system.
When maintaining a data processing system, it may be desirable to determine what files have been installed on the system to facilitate diagnosing, monitoring, and/or repairing the data processing system. Unfortunately, few operating systems and/or other application software managers maintain an accurate registry of installed applications and/or files.